Subspace Academy of Randomness
by LuckyStar1249
Summary: AU Hmmm.. let's see... Marth uses deluxe hairspray only found in Altea, Ike is rumoured to be obese, Peach has an obsessive... errr.. obsession with whacking people on the head with a frying pan and Tabuu cannot take any more of Ghirahim's dances. We welcome you to Subspace Academy, the mad school of the Smashers! Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1:The Epic Beginning

**Sooo…yeah. This is my first fanfic, so please don't come at me with spiked daggers if it's bad. Aside from that… enjoy! Oh, and review as well, please. Feel free to correct my mistakes.**

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Headmaster Tabuu was pissed off.. again.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Pit, stop that."

"Ike, stop eyeing up Falco. I know he's a chicken and all.."

"…"

"I'M HUNGRY, SO SHADDUP YOU PRISSY PRINCESS!"

The Hall went silent. Every face from Subspace Academy turned to face the bold Ike, the daring Ike…

The stupid Ike.

Marth slowly got up. He had a murderous vibe surrounding him. His eyes were red, and his hand pulled out Falchion with such force that it made King Dedede burp.

"BUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPP!"

Marth could hardly contain his anger. "What did you just call me, Ike?" he asked quietly.

"A fat princess who uses hairspray."

"YOU WILL DIE!" The two cape-wearing, sword-wielding prince and general scuffled on the floor, while Link and Roy were betting on who would win.

Link thought thoughtfully. Very thoughtfully. "Hmmm…. I think Marth will win this. Just look at his eyes."

"No, Ike. See, Ike wields a two handed sword with-"

"One hand, yes I know." Link sighed. "Still, Marth is WAY faster than him. He's also obese."

"…"

"I'm only joking, Roy.! YOU should know that of all people. Come on, you're as crazy as that guy Tormod-"

"EXCUSE ME! TORMOD IS MENTAL! I'M NOT!"

"Who said you're not?"

A-a-a-a-nd those two sword-wielders fell on a scuffling match too.

"Peach, maybe you should get your frying pan out." Samus yawned.

"Too late." Zelda pointed out. "Look, Link and Roy are fighting too. Who ya gonna pick to kill?"

"All of them.. you just wait and see!" Peach squealed with happiness. She picked her way over to the battle arena A.K.A the dinner table.

BANG!

"OW!"

CLASH!

"OWWWW!"

THWACK!

"TRIPLE OWW!"

SLAP!

"… Thanks, I needed that."

Marth, Ike and Roy spun round to face Link. "Y-y-ou needed that?" Marth asked bewilderedly.

Link shrugged his shoulders. "I've faced worse, you know."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Death By Chickens, right?"

"Yup."

After calming down the Smashers Dorm students with Super Eagle Attack (1), Tabuu settled down on his comfy, squishy armchair.

"Aaaaaah, peace and quiet, finally.."

"Master! I has something to show you!"

In burst a fangirling, squealing Ghirahim.

"…"

"WATCH THIS!"

Ghirahim clicked his fingers, and in an instant Tabuu was lying on the floor.

"WHAT THE-"

"Dun dun dun dun dun duuuuuuun !Dun dun dun dun dun duuuuuuuuun! Dun dun dun dun dun duuun! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Tabuu slowly picked himself up.

"Well, Master?"

"….. Never again."

**Well, whadya think? If you know what Ghirahim was doing, post it in the reviews! I'll put a special mention in the next chapter!**

**(1)- You know the attack Tabuu uses, and it instantly K-O's you? You know, the one that's only avoidable by Zelda/Sheik transforming at the right time? That's the one he used.**

**Ta-ta for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who am I Dorming With!

**I'M BAACCKK! Thanks to everyone who reviewed- it really means a lot, you know! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! Er-hem… Here comes Chapter 2!**

"WHAT?"

"NO WAY!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"JUST SHUT THOSE MOUTHS!" Ghirahim roared. Everyone noticed his poor, red ears, where Tabuu had boxed him after their last mishap. As dutiful highschoolers should do, they started snickering.

"STAWP LAUGHING! I IMPLORE YOU, STOP!" Ghirahim threw himself on the ground, and wept openly. No-one cared anyhow.

Back to the matter at hand….

"I WILL NEVER SHARE WITH HIM!" Marth screeched.

"HOW D'YOU THINK I FEEL! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE ROOM FOR MY STUFF JUST CAUSE YOUR HAIRSPRAY TAKES UP THE WHOLE CABINET!" Ike roared.

"THOSE ARE MY DELUXE HAIRSPRAYS! YOU BETTER NOT STUFF A CHICKEN WING DOWN ONE OF THEM!" Marth bellowed.

"Hey, thanks for the idea!" Ike smirked. He ran down the dorm corridor, chicken wing in hand.

"I mean it, Ike Gawain! YOU DARE TOUCH MY PAMPERING SET-" Marth stomped after him.

"..."

"YAAAYYY! I'M SHARING WITH LINKY-WINKY!"

"_What_ did you just call me Roy? Did I hear right?" Link grabbed a bar of soap, and forcefully started the painful process of cleaning his ears. After he was done, he dried them off with a Triforce towel.

"Now, say that again!"

"I'M SHARING WITH LINKY – WINKY!" Roy repeated happily.

"Roy, that does it, YOU MUST DIE!" Link drew out the Master sword, a couple of bombs, and stuck the bombs on some arrows. "Prepare yourself, Roy Pherae!"

"HEY , THOSE ARE MY LINES!" Ike shouted from the top dorm. Somehow, even though he did not have Hylian ears, he had heard.

"Does it look as if I care?" Link shouted back up. Meanwhile, Roy had snuck off sadly.

" COME BACK HERE!"

Samus, Peach and Zelda facepalmed.

"Well, we're sharing a dorm together, so we're alright." Zelda stretched happily.

"Yup!" Peach squealed.

"At least I'm not with Ike or someone else like him…" Samus grumbled.

Pit shrunk back from Charizard. His wings quivered.

"What's up with you? You're usually high." Red quipped.

Pit ignored that question.

"Red, I know we're sharing a dorm, but pleaasssseee keep Charizard away from me!" Pit wailed.

"Errrrr… why?"

"HE'S SCARY! HE COUD BURN MY WINGS RIGHT OFF!"

"Errr… okay?"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Pit sighed with relief.

Red pretended he had not seen that.

Toon Link stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"What you staring at?" Ness stared too.

"Our dorms. Me, you and Lucas are sharing, and Nana and Popo are brother and sister, so they're obviously sharing."

"Cool… Wait a second, Toony's usually high-"

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHA!I'M SOO HAPPYY!" Toon Link did his 'happy dance'. *

"…"

Lucas sighed from atop a tree.

"If we didn't know them, I'd think him and Roy were related."

**How was it? Please R+R! And I'm open to new ideas- PM or reviewing would be a big help. Thanks!**

***Basically, Toon Link's dance is a combination of jazz hands and caramelldanssen.**

**Au revoir for now! (Raises cap)**


	3. Chapter 3: Tabuu's Death Announcement

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It means a lot! Er hem…**

***Blows trumpet* Who wants to do the disclaimer? Anyone? Anybody?**

**Toon Link: Meeeeeeeeeee!**

**Me: Nooooo, not youuuuu!**

**Toon Link: *takes microphone anyway* Er- hem!I SHALL BEGIN…. NOW! LuckyStar1249 does NOT own TLoZ (even though she'd like to) Fire Emblem, Kirby and whatever other series my friends come from! That is all!**

**Roy: She'd also like to thank shadow dijinni for getting Ghirahim's dance right! *hisses* What dance?!**

**Ghirahim: Oh, my! WELL DONE! You deserve a SPECIAL DANCE FROM MEEEEEEEEE-**

**Me: On with the story!**

The Smasher's Dorm looked a complete wreck aside all the other dorms in the Great Hall. Link was sitting next to a nearly decapitated Roy, who looked as if he would never see the light of day again, and Marth and Ike were sleeping corpses. Actually sleeping, for no known reason. Toon Link was high (again) and Pit had black wings… burnt to a crisp.

"F-o-o-d…" Ike drooled. "Chicken…. Roast…Barbecued…Raw…anything!"

"EVERYBODY , LISTEN!" Tabuu roared. Everybody immediately fell silent.

"Since all you fools have done here is mess about," he continued, "I have prepared a most excruciating torture for you lovely little bunnies!"

Link kicked Roy in the head, just for luck.

"I even have a pet name for it! It's called the _Contest of Death, _and **every single one of you** has to participate!"

"The Smasher's Dorm," he grinned maliciously, "Will be forced to dance."

Only Pit cheered.

"The rest of you can do whatever you like. You are hereby dismissed!" With one flick of his blue wings, he was gone.

"I can't wait!" Ghirahim exclaimed. He teleported out, as well.

"G-r-r-e-e-e-a-a-t," Marth grumbled. "Just great."

"… What should we do then?" Ike mumbled. "I'm starving."

".. I have an idea," Link pulled out his IPhone 5, and quickly searched up a Youtube clip. "Look!"

"… HECK, I LOVE THIS!" Pit yelled.

" Coolio," Marth yawned. "When do we rehearse?"

"..Fooooodd.."

"Soo, what we gonna do for this stupid concert?" Samus said, depressed.

"No idea.." Zelda shook her head.

"GIRLS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Peach ran into the room, squealing. She ran so fast, she faceplanted.

"Owww... but LOOK !" she cried happily. She held up her mobile for all to see.

"….."

"That ain't bad." Samus contemplated.

"Magic!" Zelda added.

"Let's get rehearsing now!"

Ghirahim paraded around Tabuu's table shaking his hips to the dance music.

"Love… too sexy for my love..too sexy for ME-"

"Leave," Tabuu commanded. "Now."

"Awwwww.."

Ghirahim drooped sadly out of the door. As he did so, Tabuu stuck a leg out, and the demon lord faceplanted.

"Why meee…" he sobbed into the carpet. "Why meee…"

**Thank you, reviewers! I've got nothing to say just now, so ta-ta! *leaves***

…

**Ike: READERS! Please, make some chicken for me! I beg of you! Please! BBQ'd, Roast, Raw… anything! I'M DYING HERE! PLEASSEEEEEE! EVEN A CHICKEN CAKE WOULD DOOOO… please…**


	4. Chapter 4: Concert Time!

**Thank you, Sakura Hyuga and shadow dijinni, as always, for reviewing! It fills my heart with rainbows! But first, Ike has something to say to you all…**

**Ike: OM NOM NOM NOM-**

**Link:… Err, Ike?**

**Ike: *mouth full* Hmm.. Thank you guys for the chicken! Sakura gave me a HUGE PLATE! Shadow gave me FRIED! This is a sign- SEND MORE IN GUYS!**

**Marth: …**

**Oh, and try to guess the songs/dances before they happen! Open a new tab, and put on the song extended! It'll help the flow! Enjoy!**

"And the first act is…. From the Smasher's Dorm!" Tabuu announced. "Let's get these show on the road! Oh, by the way, they have recruited Rosalina from space, as they needed another actor.. Let's get started!"

The curtains drew open, and Zelda, Peach, Samus and Rosalina stood there. The music blared on…

And they danced!

At three centimetres  
Kinda **peachy**, wonder why?  
CHO!  
My uniform wrapped on me,  
It can't be that bad  
FU!  
Just try it,  
And do it,  
Make sure you catch and release, yo  
I say,  
(Whoo!)  
I say,  
(Whoo!)  
And throw in a  
Darling, Darling  
Please

The whole school stared in wonder. Then, they too stood up, and boogied…

Ike: Bon bon, cheerleaders!  
Roy: LET'S GET CHERRY PIE!  
Sepiroth: Ran ran, come on in  
Link: Look up, sensation!  
HI!  
Sonic: Impress me,  
Pikachu: Oh look, asteriods  
There it crashed, collided burned,  
I'm stunned now let's just sing and dance!

Come on take it and you'll see  
That I will be the one  
Who's laughing at you!  
Because its a sailor uniform  
Q.E.D!  
Even though it's Monday,  
I'm not feeling well  
So what should I do?  
If I could wear my summer clothing  
It's so cute!  
3 piece clothing  
Now that's a hard choice to make  
Ya!  
Just work it  
(Yeah!)  
Excited?  
(Yeah!)  
My darling darling please!

They stood, out of breath. And laughed!

"WE DID IT!" Zelda screamed.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Roy squealed.

"Roy, why did you dance? It wasn't our act…"

"WHO CARES?!"

"And now… even though it pains me to say it.. is da BOYS FROM DA SMASHER'S DOOORRMM!" Tabuu maliciously shrieked.

"Gods, here goes…" Ike muttered.

They got up on stage- Link, Ike, Marth and Roy- with pom poms in their hands.

…

Then _Sorrowful Prince Pelleas_ came on.

"THIS AIN'T OUR SONG!" Marth screamed, pom pom on hip.

"It's MINE!" Pelleas got up, and swayed happily to his sad song.

"Heck, JUST PUT ON OUR SONG!" Link screamed. So.. they did.

"Here goes!" Roy said cheerfully.

…

They slowly moved their pom poms to their ears…

Ike: We wonder, are you ready to join us now?  
Roy: Hands in the air, we will show you how  
Link: Come and try, Caramell will be your guide  
Marth: So come on move your hips  
Toony: Singing woa-oa-oa  
Ness: Look at youtube clips do it oh-la-la  
Roy: You and me, can sing this melody!

(Owa-o-wa-wao)  
Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!

**O-la-la-la**

**Gör som vi****  
****Till denna melodi****  
****Så kom och****  
****Dansa med oss****  
****Klappa era händer****  
****Gör som vi gör****  
****Ta några steg åt vänster****  
****Lyssna och lär****  
****Missa inte chansen****  
****Nu är vi här med****  
****Caramelldansen!**

Slowly.. THE WHOLE SCHOOL STARTED CARAMELLDANSSEN!

Ilia: WOOOO!

Tormod: WHOOOO!

Chrom: EVEN MORE WHOOOOO!

Roy, Marth, Link and Ike were at the stage, eyes closed, and shouting the lyrics into a flippin boombox, so SOMEHOW it was multiplied by about 100x.

"**Så kom och****  
****Dansa med oss****  
****Klappa era händer****  
****Gör som vi gör****  
****Ta några steg åt vänster****  
****Lyssna och lär****  
****Missa inte chansen****  
****Nu är vi här med****  
****Caramelldansen!"**

TP Mailman: CARAMELDANSSEN!

Link: HECK I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!

TP Mailman: NO! MY LIFE-PURPOSE IS TO DELIVER MAAAAILL-

They were still dancing as they shouted this.

Tabuu was dancing..of not his own will.

Ghirahim had put a spell on him, to Caramelldanse.

"YOU NEED FUN MASTER!" Ghirahim screamed, while shaking his hips.

"Ugh.. is this supposed to be extended?!" Tabuu asked weakly…

**10 HOURS LATER**

Lucina: Oa-a-a-a!

"JUST STAWP!" Tabuu screamed. "THIS CONCERT IS MEANT TO BE TORTURE!"

No one listened.

"No one knows what we're doing!" Pit said. Beside him…was the replay button.

This way… the concert lasted for a week.

**Ike: BURRPPP….Next?**

**Guys… I hope you enjoyed this! Hopefully, if you read it again, you should put the music on! In order- Motteke! Sailor Fuku!**

**SSBB Caramelldanssen **

**Search these on Youtube!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE- I had tests to revise for! I will get these out faster- I promise!**

**Roy: Oh, **_**really…..**_

**Yes! Believe in me!Yes! Believe in me!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Can't Cook!

**Total Nerd Girl- I think there is, but I've never dodged him… sadly… His obsession started in PoR, or Rd, I think.**

**Sakura Hyuga- You're welcome!**

**Shadow Dijinni- Yes, the idea was too good to not use! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Ike: OH GODS I GOT ROOOOOAASSST! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU *glomps food* I'VE EVEN GOT PUFFED CHICKEN! *glomps that too***

**Marth: Guys, keep on sending the chicken! He'll get so obese, all his fangirls will be LOST!**

"Today.. is .. the .. worst.. day.. of..my..life…"

Marth groaned, and fell on his bed. Today… was Cooking Class. Was he paired with Peach?

No.

Zelda?

No.

Samus?

No.

Who was he paired with?

The chicken fanatic- Ike.

The elf- Link.

The airhead- Roy.

The klutz- Pit.

**The cooking failures.**

He pulled his hair.

"I'M A PRINCE, GET ME OUTTAA HEEEERREEE…"

"OKEY DOKEY! Today, you will be making my favourite… chocolate cake!"

The giant pink puffball called Kirby clapped his –er- hands together.

"You have everything you need- YOUR TIME BEGINS… NOW!"

…

"How do we make a cake?"

" I know we need 5 tablespoons of baking powder.."

"That sounds about right.. and 10 tablespoons of cream cheese?"

"A TUB OF COCO POWDER!"

"Without butter, it won't rise!"

"REALLY? OVERLOAD DA BUTTEERR!"

" One teaspoon of flour.."

Marth felt he could've listened to the Fade to Black theme, as this was a death situation.

"Guys.. why don't we just ask Peach what to do?" Marth said weakly.

Over in the girl's corner, the cake mixture really did look nice.

"NO! WE ARE INDEPENDENT!"

" I know- let's add Coke!"

"Yeah! It'll be FABULOUS!"

When everyone was mixing the mixture so it splattered everywhere, Ike sneaked a couple of bones from his roast chicken in.

Link thrust the mixer skyward, and charged it up.

"LET'S DO THIS THIINNGG!"

He thrust it into the poor bowl, and Zelda (who was watching) pulled her IPod out and really did start Fade to Black.

"WAHOOOO!" Roy flamed his sword, and started mixing.

"YAAAAHH!" Ike stole Falchion and started mixing.

"WHA- IKE, FALCHION IS NOT A COMMON KITCHEN UTENSIL! USE RAGNELL !

"NEVAAAA!"

They started wrestling on the floor. After about 2 minutes, they rose, bloody and bruising.

Marth sighed. "Let's finish what we started!"

"Yup. The cake has to go into the oven."

"No I mean-"

A wail erupted from the boy's corner.

The two swordsmen raced back, their hearts thudding.

"What happened? Who died?" Marth demanded.

Roy could only raise a trembling finger to point, and then he collapsed, sobbing.

Beside the oven, Link had taken off his hat in the art of mourning.

"The oven…"

"What! Did someone get burned in there?!" Ike wanted to know.

"Noo.." Link wailed. "The oven.. It doesn't work!"

Marth and Ike gasped in horror.

"How can we make this cake now!?" Marth cried.

"NO FEAR! IKE IS HERE!" Ike shouted.

"We'll just use the grill!"

He set his sword on fire, poked the cake into the tin, shoved in into the grill and turned up the heat.

**10 minutes later**

"Halp!"

Ike frantically pointed to the un-baking cake.

"The mixtures DRIPPING!"

Ike shook his head round. No one was there.

"NOOOOOO!"

Soren came walking by.

"What's up Ike?"

"LOOK! THE CAKE!"

"Ok. I'll go now."

"Soren! Don't do this to me!"

"Fine, fine…"

Soren Flared the fire, and it snuffed out.

"H-huh?!"

"Now it'll stop dripping!"

"Wha- WAIT!"

He had already left…

"WHO MADE THIS RIDICULOUS CAKE?" Tabuu thundered.

Link used his Gale boomerang to teleport out.

"BAI! HAVE FUN FIRE EMBLEM HEROES!"

"COME BAC-"

Marth, Ike and Roy were left alone in the kitchen with an angry blue eagle-humanoid.

"Cream cheese? Coke?! CHICKEN WINGS?!"

"I didn't add chicken wings, sir." Marth bowed respectfully.

Tabuu kicked Marth in the face.

Roy snickered.

Marth cried.

Ike slept.

" ALL OF YOU! NO CHICKEN, HAIRSPRAY OR HITTING ON GIRLS FOR A MONTH!"

"NOOOOOOOOO-"

"I'm gonna get Link for this!" Marth fumed in his princess-style bed.

**Oh, look, I got mail! *opens* Thank you SparkyKat! I appreciate your review! Oh, there's a parcel-**

**Ike: ALL FOR MEEE?**

**We'll leave him at that, shall we?**


	6. Chapter 6: Unwanted Trip to Hyrule!

**Total Nerd Girl: I **_**hated **_**trying to dodge Tabuu. I was so bad, I just basically jumped off the stage when he did that. **** By the way, was your avatar Owain some time ago?**

**CreCra: Thank you! Yes, they can't cook. This was inspired by some of my own failures, but now I'm **_**hopefully **_**better.**

**Shadow Dijinni: Yeah, I don't know why, but don't you feel like making Marth feel surrounded? Heh, it's fun when you're a writer. You can do **_**anything **_**you want! You never know. I could make Ike obese if I wanted… **

**Guys, if any of you have a Zelda Universe account, feel free to add me! I'm SugarCookie.**

"WHOOO-OOOOO!"

A great, big wolf raced round Subspace Academy, as if he was high.

Problem.

This wolf was wearing blue earrings.

"WHO. FED. MY. WOLF. _VODKA?"_ Zelda shrieked. Her eyes looked as if they were on fire.

"Well…" Marth began.

"Since he teleported out and left us in trouble in the last chapter…" Ike muttered.

"We put a leetle-teeny drop of alcohol-"

"YOU _IDIOTS! _WOLVES AREN'T MEANT TO HAVE VODKA! ARE YOU ALL COMPLETE PRITTSTICKS!? DO YOU NOT HAVE BRAINS?! OR IS THERE JUST AN EMPTY SHELL BENEATH THAT DUMB LAYER OF IDIOCY THAT I SEE BEFORE ME?! WHAT KIND OF _IMBECILE _WOULD FEED A DOG W-"

This went on for about 10 more minutes. Zelda could get _really angry _if Link was harmed in any way.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"GO! FIND HIM! AND PUT HIM BACK TO HOW HE WAS BEFORE!"

"Good going, girl." Peach called out to her.

Zelda magicked them out of her way, and into….

Hyrule.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The Fire Emblemers screamed, and landed with a thump into Hyrule Field.

"Where exactly are we?" Roy asked weakly.

"Hyrule." Marth responded promptly.

"Let's get one thing straight. Never, _ever, _mess with Link. Otherwise we'll have to deal with Zelda again!" Ike chattered.

"Let's get back to the task at hand…"

"HOW DO WE FIND A DOG IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN LAND?"

And so their impossible search began.

"Here, doggy doggy, I got some biscuits… biscuits, doggy… you love biccies, don't ya?"

Marth's strategy was actually clever.

"LINK! YOU PUT ME HERE, YOU GET ME OUT! SHADOWBOY GAVE ME FOOD! I WANT IT! WHERE ARE YOU! COME BACK HERE! I WON'T EVER GIVE YOU VODKA, JUST _PLEASE,_ COME BACK TO SCHOOL!"

Ike was failing.

"Well, hel-_lo _there! What's your name?"

Roy was chatting up girls.

…

"I'M HHEEEEEEERE!" screamed ?.

But who was ? ?

It was Pit, the angel.

"PIT!" Ike screamed. "HALP!"

"HOW?" Pit screamed back, even though he was in front of Ike by now.

"FIND A BIG DOGGY WITH BLUE EARRINGS! NAMELY LINK!"

"OK!"

Marth dropped the biscuit tin.

"I'm the clever one here. _The sane one. _How come I never thought of that?"

"Cause your brain is rubbing off on me." Ike advised.

"… Shut up. I'm still the only sane one in this story."

"Really? Well, the author is cool then. You're the odd one out."

"…"

In the air, Pit was beating his wings frantically and looking for a big doggy with blue earrings called Link.

"There!" He saw a wolf, running about, howling at stones, and attacking chickens.

"Wow, he really is high."

The angel followed Link, through a tunnel, and then to…

"MEOW!"

"What?! Why are all these cats here? Wha-"

"MROWL!"

"MEOOOW!

"MEWO MEOW MEOW MEOW!"

All twenty cats from the Hidden Village pounced on the Kid Icarus, begging him to play with them.

"_Just for one day!"_

"_PLAY! PLAY! Play!"_

"_When you leave, my colors fade to gray…"_

"_LITTLE LOVER STAY! OR MY COLORS FADE AWAY!"_

They had started singing. Wow.

"Erm…. LINK! SAVE ME! I AM NOT PICASSO!"

_Author's Note~ Whoever guesses what song that comes from, I'll give a special privilege. Namely, what they want to do to ONE of my characters! THE CHALLENGE IS ON!_

Back to the story…

A miracle happened. Link, had been hallucinating for six hours… and now it had worn off.

He pounced on the Cucco Leader.

After all, he always fought for his friends.

Cue- put on battle music now.

Link attacked them all, and left Pit to run.

Marth, Ike and Roy also teleported into the Village..

"KYAAAAAAA!"

A massive battle ensued.

No one knew.. there was a crazy, floating hand in front of them…

**AN HOUR LATER**

"HECK! WHY WOULD GO AND FEED LINK WINE!" Tabuu shouted at the cowering Fire Emblemers.

"Well, actually sir, it was vod-" Roy began.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT WAS!" he shouted again. "I'LL GET GHIRAHIM TO DANCE FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

Ike stuck a post-it-note on his forehead with a sad face drawn on it to show he was sad.

"Actually…." Tabuu stroked his growing goatee.

"What?" Marth yelped.

"I think I_ will_ get Ghirahim to dance. As a punishment." He smiled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marth shrieked. "Not that!"

"YAAAAAY!" Ghirry teleported into the room. "I'M SOOOO HAPPPPYYYYYYY!"

"_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe-"_

Marth stuck Falchion into his ear, just to try and shut him up.

**Pit: WHOOOOOO! I GOT FAN MAIL! FINALLLLYYYY! *reads* I am flattered, Shadowboy. *hisses* See, Ike? I knew I was gonna win!**

**Ike: Well, I get gifts. You got post. *blows raspberry* I'll always win.**

**Link :What about us?**

**Roy: Yeah, every girl loves me!**

**I think I just started a fight. Yay! Sorry for late update. I'll see you guys soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rick Rolled!

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here goes to replying:**

**CreCra: Thanks! I'll write the best I can. Or the funniest.**

**ShadowBoy's Comment:**

**Marth: The author would like to say, she loves me, but is a serious Zelinker, soo…. HUH?! WHAT? I like Zelda! What are you doing, wom-**

**Me: Shut it, Marthy. Anyway, I might add some of that shipping later on as a joke. But really, I like Zelink, hehe. Thank you for the ideas!**

**TechyZeldaNerd: Oh! I know you! We have a discussion on Ratchet and Clank! Guess who I am!**

**Ike: *reads Mana's letter* NOOOO I JUST LOST A FANGIRL!**

**Roy: *reads Mana's letter* YEEESS! When can we have our first date? **

**Me: By the way, your English is good!**

**Link543: Thank you. I'll try that at home! Although I'll probably never get it to work as I'm basically paranoid of that attack…**

**Shadow Dijinni: Nope. Cuccoos aren't enough for my swordsmen, haha!**

**Roy and Link: *reads Shadow's review* Nah, it's alright. Author has stuff planned for us apparently….. Apparently.**

**Everyone: Thank you SparkyKat for the Chicke-**

**Ike: YAAAYY BBQ CHICKKY FOR MEE! THANKS SHADOWW! AND SPARKY!**

**Whew! That was long! But thanks for reviews!**

"Hey, Ike." Roy approached the bluehead.

"Mmm?"

"You ever heard of rick rolling?"

"Mm."

"I have an idea!"

"Mm."

"Uhhhh.. what are you eating?"

Ike turned round, and Roy saw…

A whole bucket of BBQ chicken in his lap, with a rib sticking out of his mouth.

"Mm?"

"Ike… you ever heard of etiquette? You're a Vanguard and all that…"

"Mm."

Roy nodded slowly. _"Mmmmm. _Now let me tell you my plan…"

**~~~~In another room…~~~~**

Marth collapsed onto his bed, pulling the duvet up above his head. The duvet was patterned with cartoon pictures of Falchions and ducks. That's right. Marth had an obsession for ducks.

"Meh. Tomorrow's ICT. Daresay it'll be fun."

Roy burst in, munching a cookie.

"LOOK AT ME MARTH! I HAS COOKIE!" in a unforgivably cute way.

Marth was already sleeping.

"Awwww… but never mind. You're gonna get soooo embarrassed tomorrow!"

The next day, in ICT…

"Today's lesson- EMAILING!" Ghirahim shouted. For some reason, he was the supply.

"LINK! Stop messing with your whip!"

"NO! SPARKY TOLD ME TO PLAY WITH IT!"

"THEN SUFFER!"

"WHAT, WAI-"

No point. Ghirahim had already started his tongue ritual.

"Trololololololol-"

"WHEEEE!"

From outside, Pit was seen flying a kite.

"Look at me guys! This is soo much fun!"

"Awww…" Roy said sadly. "I wanna kite too.. but no fear! I have a glow in the dark yo-yo!"

Ike passed him some shades, and the red-head began beatboxing while performing nifty tricks with his impressive yoyo.

"Well, as I have no prezzies… I may as well check my emails." Marth opened up his computer, and logged into Outlook.

"Oh, yay! Shiida emailed me!" Marth started doing his happy dance with a cute face.

He opened his email.

"Oh, she sent a link. Wonder what it is…"

Marth clicked the link, but instead a YouTube video popped up…

"Huh?"

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up-_

Ike was stuffing his chicken wing into his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Ike? What's happening?"

"We sent a link, pretending to be Shiida, and YOU GOT RICKROLLED!"

"And I WAS FILMING!" Roy shouted.

"LET'S PUT THIS ON YOU'VE BEEN FRAMED!" Link screamed.

Marth steadied himself, grabbed Falchion, and used it as a javelin.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY-"

**So far-**

**Roy- CLAIMED BY MANA**

**Ike- CLAIMED BY ME (and all you generous chicken givers!)**

**Marth- NO ONE as such yet.**

**Link- NO ONE as such yet.**

**Pit- NO ONE as such yet.**

**What will happen next? Will Marth's vid be put on YouTube? Who knows?**


End file.
